Serpents Embrace
by Snaggle
Summary: An enemy from the past returns seeking revenge. Last Chapter now up. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. And a Special thank you to Twister Jester for letting me borrow from Shadow of the Warrior
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters of Sydney and Nigel are borrowed from the television show Relic Hunter. No copyright infringement intended story purely for entertainment purposes only.  
  
The characters of Professor Richarde, Devereaux, Matt, Kelly and the Witch Doctor, along with certain background events are borrowed from the Relic Hunter episode Cross of Voodoo written by Charles Heit. Excerpts from Shadow of the Warrior used with permission from the Author TwisterJester.  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
  
Nigel looked at Sydney and thought she never looked more beautiful. She had on a Royal Blue evening gown, her hair draped in loose curls down her back.  
  
Candlelight flickered across her face as she turned and walked slowly toward him. Without a word, she put her arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate kiss. Nigel's senses came alive in that moment: he was in love with Sydney, and the feel of her lips on his was almost more than he could stand. In all of time he had spent with her, he never imagined she could feel the same way about him that he felt for her.  
  
As the kiss continued, Nigel had the strange sensation of feathery kisses and caresses all over his body. Slowly the hold of the dream began to fade, but the feelings continued. Nigel reluctantly opened his eyes and to his horror, realized that it was not kisses he was feeling, but something more terrifying. In the dim moonlight filtering through the drapes, Nigel saw that the covers of his bed were moving by themselves - and as he lifted them he realized he was covered with hundreds of snakes. He jumped out of bed with a scream and ran to the bedroom door, brushing his hands through his hair and over his body.  
  
Fighting back the terror, he slowly reached over for the light switch and quickly turned it on. "What the." he said in disbelief as he now looked at his empty bed.  
  
Nigel walked into the kitchen, still shaking "It was a dream. It was just a dream," he kept telling himself and he poured some water. After he had time to calm down, he started to remember how the dream had started and smiled to himself. The first half of the dream had been wonderful, even magical, his dream come true; but then it had become a nightmare.  
  
Nigel felt himself shiver at the thought of how the dream had ended. Reluctantly, he crept back to his bedroom. Slowly, still afraid of what he might see, he peered around the door frame. As before, his bed was empty. Not a snake in sight.  
  
A strange buzzing sound startled him awake and he realized it was the faint sound of the alarm coming from his bedroom. After checking the room, he still could not get the horrific images out of his mind and ended up sleeping on his small couch. As Nigel got up he knew that it had been a mistake. He had a crick in his neck and his back didn't feel much better. As Nigel entered the bedroom, he glanced at his clock and realized he was going to be late, so he took a quick shower, dressed and rushed into work. 


	2. Chapter Two

"You're late," Claudia said as Nigel opened the door.  
  
"Look who's talking, Miss Punctuality," he replied in a grumpy tone.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?" Nigel said as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Why are you late? Did you have a hot date or something?" she asked.  
  
"You could say that," he answered while trying to look busy, in hopes that Claudia would give up and leave him alone.  
  
"So which was it? A hot date, or something else?" Claudia asked again.  
  
Nigel knew if he didn't give her some kind of answer she would keep nagging him all day. "Okay, if you must know, I did not sleep well last night." He paused before adding, "Bad dreams."  
  
Claudia walked over to his desk. "Scared of the Boogie Man, are you?" she asked with a smile. "Well if you like, I could get you a night light."  
  
Nigel looked at her, annoyed. "Ha, Ha, very funny. No, I had a nightmare about a certain American blonde with a squeaky voice who keeps bugging me and won't let me get my work done."  
  
"Who's squeaky?" Claudia fired back.  
  
Sydney stood at the door, listening to the all-too-familiar bickering between Nigel and Claudia. She couldn't remember a day that they weren't arguing about something, but underneath all the bickering she could sense the close friendship both denied.  
  
"Good morning - or should I say, good afternoon!" Sydney said with a grin as she entered the room, effectively putting a stop to their current spat. "So nice of you to make an appearance, Nigel."  
  
He looked up at her with a sheepish grin on his face "Sorry, overslept, it won't happen again."  
  
Sydney headed for her office door, but before entering she turned around. "We all have bad dreams sometimes. Don't worry about it. Punctuality is not one of your weak points." She cast a glance at Claudia.  
  
Before either Nigel or Claudia could respond, the phone rang. "Ancient Studies," Claudia said as she answered. "One moment." Claudia punched Syd's line. "Detective Johnson from the New Orleans police department for you." Claudia connected the call to Sydney.  
  
"What was that about?" Nigel asked.  
  
"I don't know. All he said was that he wanted to talk to Syd." After a few minutes, Syndey hung up the phone.  
  
"Nigel, can you come in here?" Sydney called from her office. Nigel got up and walked into the office. "Close the door behind you."  
  
He pulled up a chair. "What's up?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with Detective Johnson. Do you remember our run- in last year with Professor Richarde?" Sydney asked.  
  
Nigel looked at Sydney wearily. "Yes."  
  
"Well, both he and the cross have disappeared."  
  
"What...How, I thought Richarde was in prison and the cross was in a safe location."  
  
Sydney saw the look of shock on Nigel's face. "They don't know yet. When the guards did the nightly check, Professor Richarde was gone. Shortly after, police were notified of the theft of the cross.  
  
Sydney looked at Nigel, not sure how he would take the next bit of news. "When the police searched his cell, they found a newspaper clipping about us - with a snake drawn over your picture." 


	3. Chapter Three

A snake." Nigel whispered. Nigel glanced as Sydney, seeing the concern in her eyes. He remained quiet while he remembered their encounter with Devereaux and Richarde.  
  
They had found the location of the Cross of Utu with the help of the Witch Doctor, but before they could leave they were confronted by two of Sydney's students, Matt and Kelly, who were under Devereaux's control. Devereaux, the Snake, was the second in command, the lieutenant of the Voodoo sect. Professor Richarde, the Spider, was the leader.  
  
Nigel had been able to use a Voodoo prayer to release Matt and Kelly from Devereaux's influence, but Devereaux had been another matter. Nigel had never purposely killed anyone or anything before in his life, but Devereaux was choking the life out of Sydney and nothing he or she could do would stop him. Without thinking, Nigel did the only thing he could: he plunged the cross into Devereaux's chest. As Devereaux's body crumpled to the floor, Nigel could have sworn he saw the bottom of the cross glowing as the body rapidly decomposed.  
  
After Nigel returned to the hotel with the very confused Matt and Kelly, Professor Richarde had dropped by on the false pretense of checking up on his and Sydney's safety. Matt had been the first to notice the spider tattoo on Richarde's arm. Nigel quickly grabbed the cross and Richarde grabbed him by the neck, but to Richarde's surpise, Nigel was able to stop him.  
  
Richarde and Devereaux's powers were tied to the cross, and as long as it remained in it's chamber they were practically invincible, but when the cross and been removed, Richarde lost his powers.  
  
"Nigel, are you okay?" Sydney asked  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking." Nigel was suddenly reminded of his dream. "You said there was a snake drawn over my picture, I don't know if this means anything, but last night I dreamt I was in my bed, covered with hundreds of snakes."  
  
Nigels revelation only deepened Sydney's concern for him. Richarde had every reason to want revenge. They had stripped him of his power and Nigel had killed his second in command.  
  
Sydney knew they had to return to New Orleans, but part of her wanted to leave Nigel behind for his own protection. She looked at Nigel, then realized if Richarde had possession of the cross and his powers back, it would make no difference where Nigel was. At least if he was with her, she might be able to protect him.  
  
"Pack your bags Nigel. We've got a cross to recover and a spider to squash."  
  
*******  
  
Later that same night, Nigel was sitting alone in his hotel room. He and Syd had taken the first available flight to New Orleans.  
  
From the moment he stepped off the plane, Nigel had the strange feeling he was being watched. He kept telling himself he was just being paranoid, but he still couldn't shake the feeling.  
  
When they checked into the hotel, Detective Johnson was waiting for them in the lobby. Sydney had phoned him when they landed. Johnson briefed them on what had been learned about the case, which wasn't much. The police still had no clue as to Richarde's whereabouts or how he had escaped.  
  
After the detective left, Sydney and Nigel discussed their game plan. They would retrace their original steps, from when they first found the cross. Maybe they would find some clues to Richarde's hiding place. They would leave first thing in the morning. Before turning in for the night, Sydney assured Nigel everything would be okay, even though she had some doubts. She told him not to worry about the previous night's dream or the picture, and to try to get some sleep.  
  
Nigel looked at his bed as if it were going to bite him. He knew he was being silly. Dreams couldn't hurt anyone unless you were in a Freddy Krueger movie. He climbed into bed after he checked it and looked under it for any unwelcome visitors. As he expected, none were found.  
  
He was afraid he would not be able to sleep, but within a few short minutes he was soundly asleep.  
  
Nigel heard the sound of someone knocking on his door. As he opened it, he saw no one there. He looked down the hall and to his surprise he saw Sydney leaning against her door in a very revealing negligee, beckoning him to follow her. He obediently followed, but as soon as he entered the room, Sydney was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Sydney?" he called as he looked around the dimly-lit room. From the corner of his eye he caught movement on the bed. She must be hiding under the covers, waiting for him to join her!  
  
"Here I come," he said as he pulled the covers off the bed. But instead of finding Sydney, in the bed he found thousands of spiders and snakes. Nigel turned to flee, but the door was now gone and the room had been replaced by the same dark, cold chamber in which they had found the cross. The walls and floor were alive with movement. There was no way out.  
  
"SYDNEY!" Nigel screamed her name as he backed up toward the altar. The snakes and spiders seemed to be almost herding him toward it. He felt a light tapping on his left shoulder. "Thank God, Syd. I thought..." Nigel never finished the sentence. because it wasn't Sydney behind him. It was Devereaux. 


	4. Chapter Four

Still within the horror of the dream, Nigel felt Devereaux's hands girpping his shoulders, shaking him. When he looked into Devereaux's face, his eyes were the color of blood, and when Devereaux smiled, instead of teeth, Nigel saw the fangs of a snake.  
  
"Nigel."  
  
The way Devereaux said his name made his blood run cold. He had to get away. Nigel gripped the hands holding him, but they were too strong. He knew he was helpless against his enemy, but he had to at least try, so he balled his hand into a fist and struck out with all his might. Suddenly Devereaux's face was replaced with Sydney's.  
  
"Nigel, wake up NIGEL. It's me, Sydney!"  
  
Sydney had been jolted awake by the sounds of Nigel's screams. She'd heard him call her name and had rushed to his room. She was sitting on his bed trying to wake him, she had her hands on his shoulders, gently shaking him. Suddenly Nigel struck out at her, but she was easily able to prevent the blow from making contact.  
  
"Oh, my God! Did I hit you?" Nigel looked at Syndey, his eyes wide, not only from the dream, but because of the thought he might have hurt her.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Sydney looked at Nigel, trying to mask her own fear from him. "Are you okay?" She knew that his nightmares were tied to Richarde, but how could they fight a dream? Without even thinking, she pulled him in to a hug. He was still shaking.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Nigel's voice was scarcely audible. "It was so real."  
  
Sydney pulled him closer, afraid that at any moment Richarde would snatch him away. Maybe it had been a mistake bringing him here. The nightmares seemed to be getting worse, but would have leaving him behind made any difference? She didn't know.  
  
For the first time in her life she felt helpless, out of control. Nigel was the most important person in her life, aside from her father. She trusted him completely, and trust was not something she willingly gave.  
  
"It's Okay. It will all be Okay," she said, as much for his benefit as for her own.  
  
********* Professor Richarde stood, contemplating his next move, as he waited for Johnson to arrive. So far, things had worked out perfectly. Sydney Fox was back, along with her murderous associate, Nigel Bailey. Devereaux had been the perfect lieutenant until those two had shown up and ruined everything, taking away his power, his freedom, and his second in command.  
  
So far, no one had been worthy of taking Devereaux's place. Richarde knew that Johnson was vying for the position, but a man like him couldn't even come close to meeting Richarde's standards, although he did serve a purpose.  
  
"Do you have what I asked for?" Richarde asked without even turning around.  
  
"No problem. Bailey never even batted an eyelash. He was sleeping like a baby."  
  
"Well not for long. Looks can be very deceiving, can't they?" Richarde smiled.  
  
Johnson walked over to him, handing over the photographs taken at the airport, Bailey's glasses, and for added flair, some hair from the Englishman's brush. He thought how easy it would have been to have just slit the man's throat, but Richarde had other plans for Nigel Bailey. The thought sent shivers down Johnson's spine.  
  
Richarde turned away and began preparing for the next phase of Fox and Bailey's torment.  
  
After searching his room high and low, Nigel had given up on finding his glasses. On the way out of town, they stopped at a drug store for him to get a pair for reading.  
  
As Sydney drove, Nigel skimmed over a copy of the research that Matt and Kelly had done on the Cross of Utu.  
  
He had been fairly quiet since the previous night's dream, not really sure of what to say. Sydney had woken him from his nightmare, and he had foolishly clung to her, like a child. For God's sake, he was a grown man!  
  
Sydney glanced over at Nigel. He seemed lost in thought. She knew he was upset about the night's events and was not sure if she should say anything to him. Sighing to herself, she decided that Nigel would talk about it when he was ready.  
  
Nigel removed the substitute glasses. He had the monster of all headaches starting. Lack of sleep and glasses that weren't his own were all playing a part in what he felt was going to be a long day.  
  
Putting the glasses back on, he started to read again, but suddenly stopped. The words on the page appeared to be moving, or more precisely, slithering across it. Nigel closed his eyes. When he looked again, the page was as it always been. I'm just tired, he told himself. And he was. He'd barely slept during the last two days. He figured it was finally catching up with him.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to The Half Way Hotel. Seeing the place again did nothing to brighten Nigel's demeanor. As he and Syd walked to the front door, he found himself hoping that this time, they would be able to get rooms that didn't conjure up images of the Bate's Motel. 


	5. Chapter Five

Once settled into their rooms, they began to retrace their steps. They went back to the store where they had first meet the Witch Doctor, but this time no one came up to them with mysterious messages to look for fires in the woods. The fact was, they were unable to find anyone to talk to them. It was as if the whole town was avoiding them.  
  
The next logical step was to go back into the woods, to the chamber where the cross had been originally found. Even though this time it was daylight, Sydney could not shake the feeling that they were in a web and that the spider was just biding it's time, waiting to pounce.  
  
When they arrived at the entrance to the chamber, they found that it sealed, with no way in. Sydney still had the feeling the cross was close. There had to be another entrance. They spent the rest of the day in a futile attempt to find it, and reluctantly returned back to the hotel.  
  
Sydney had originally suggested that they share a room, but Nigel told her to stop worrying about him. That night Sydney found herself unable to sleep, not because of nightmares, but due to her concern over Nigel's safety.  
  
The next morning they meet for breakfast. Nigel looked rested, he told Sydney that there had been no new nightmares, that he had actually gotten a good nights sleep. The news should have made her feel better, but it didn't. Sydney had the feeling that the previous night was just the calm before the storm.  
  
The waitress brought over their order and they started to discuss plans for the day. Nigel didn't notice the subtle difference in the taste of the coffee from the previous day.  
  
After Nigel and Sydney finished with their meal, they decided to go to the church to look for clues.  
  
*****  
  
The church wasn't far from the hotel, so they decided to walk. The townspeople were still avoiding them like the plague. Nigel glanced across the street and saw a woman with a small child. The little girl looked at him shyly at first, and he couldn't help but smile. As they got closer, the little girl again looked at Nigel and flashed him a big smile.  
  
Nigel stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the girl. The sweet smile she had just given him had become something gruesome and leering. As he continued to stare, he saw the forked tongue of a snake extend from her mouth.  
  
Sydney suddenly noticed that Nigel was no longer by her side and she turned around. "Nigel?" She looked at him, then at the women and child. The woman was staring at Nigel, while pulling the child closer. Sydney saw fear in her eyes. Sydney quickly rushed toward him. "Nigel?" she repeated as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nigel nearly jumped out of his skin with the touch. "Sydney, I just saw...."  
  
"Saw what?" she asked.  
  
Nigel quickly glanced back in the direction of the women and child, and then back at Syd. Fear clouded his eyes. "I could have sworn I saw a serpent's tongue come out of that little girl's mouth."  
  
Sydney looked at Nigel, thinking to herself that the storm was about to hit, and that its name was Richarde. "Come on, let's get to the church," she ordered, unable to hide the concern in her voice.  
  
When they reached the church, Nigel hesitantly entered, staying close to Sydney. The church appeared to be empty, not a living soul in sight. To say the place gave him the creeps would have been an understatement.  
  
"Hello?" Sydney called out as they proceeded into the church.  
  
Nigel stopped in front of the mural depicting a man holding the Cross of Utu.  
  
Sydney glanced back at him making sure he was within sight. He seemed to be concentrating on the details of the mural. She walked further into the room "Hello?" she repeated.  
  
Nigel glanced at some of the articles on the table. Unable to control his curiosity, he reached for one of the bowls. As he picked up the bowl to take a closer look, he saw a undulating mass inside of it. Without warning, it burst, and he found himself covered with spiders. He backed up, brushing wildly at his arms in a attempt to get the spiders off. Then, suddenly, there was nothing there. The bowl he had dropped was now back in the same place he'd found it.  
  
He quickly backed away from the mural. Turning to look for Syd, he felt the world spin out of control around him. Standing in the back of the room were his parents, looking exactly the same as the last time he had seen them. They started to come towards him and he was frozen in place. "This isn't real, this isn't real." His voice was a whisper as the apparitions came towards him. 


	6. Chapter Six

As his parents came closer, Nigel saw ugly bruises start to form on their faces.  
  
"Nigel! My sweet Nigel, come and give your old mum a hug," the ghastly figure said, extending her arms out to embrace him.  
  
"NO!! YOU'RE NOT REAL," he shouted, repulsed by what he saw. His mother was smiling at him and he could see her teeth had begun to rot and her skin had started to shrivel, turning a sickly shade of gray.  
  
Sydney heard Nigel's shout and turned.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to your MOTHER that way," Nigel's father hissed as he too started to decay.  
  
Nigel closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth. "They're dead, the're dead, it's not real," he chanted as he felt arms gently embrace him.  
  
"It's okay son, let your mummy make it all better," the voice said soothingly.  
  
Nigel opened his eyes and wished he hadn't, for he was now in the arms of a rotted corpse. Sheer terror seized him and he violently pushed the thing away, almost stumbling in the process. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed. The bodies that had been his parents were now lying crumpled on the floor, covered with flies and roaches, a thick black liquid oozing from what was left.  
  
Sydney rushed towards Nigel. He was staring at the floor, staggering backward. As Syd looked down, she saw nothing there. "Nigel, look at me," she said. When he didn't respond, she loudly repeated, "Nigel, look at me!"  
  
Still in shock from what he had just seen, he slowly looked up at Sydney. She had a grin on her face, her eyes red. Around her neck was a Python, and as it flicked its forked tongue, she smiled, turned her head, and did the same.  
  
Nigel bolted from the church. He could hear Sydney calling his name from somewhere behind him. He looked down at the ground and saw he was surrounded by snakes. Nigel did not realize he was standing in the middle of the road and didn't hear the truck rapidly approaching. All he could hear was the hissing of the snakes.  
  
Sydney watched in horror. There was no way she could reach him in time! She heard the driver's frantic honking as he slammed on the brakes. "NIGEL!" she helplessly screamed.  
  
From out of nowhere, a woman appeared, yanking Nigel out of the way.  
  
The truck came to a screeching stop, blocking Sydney's view.  
  
She quickly ran around it and found Nigel lying on the ground, convulsing, staring blankly at the sky. Sydney frantically grabbed for her cell phone, but was unable to get a signal.  
  
The woman who had pulled Nigel out of the truck's way reached up and put her hand on Sydney's arm. "Your medicine can't help him now. He's under the spell of a powerful Bokor." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Sydney was sitting in the back of the truck, Nigel lying in her arms. Thanks to the help of Racine, the convulsions had been stopped. A talisman had been placed around his neck, but it was only a temporary solution. Racine was a Mambo, a Voodoo priestess; and to Sydney's surprise, Racine was also the sister of the man who given his life helping them defeat Richarde before. As they reached Racine's home, they carried Nigel in and placed him on a bed. He was so still. Sydney placed her fingers against his neck. "Thank God," she whispered. He was still alive, but had long since left the world of the living. He was in Richarde's world now.  
  
Racine came back into the room, carrying rags and lengths of rope.  
  
"What do you intend to do with those?" Sydney asked as she stood in front of Nigel's bed.  
  
"These are for his own protection, as well as ours." Racine replied. "As I said before, the talisman is only a temporary reprieve. The visions will only get worse, making him more of a danger to himself and to everyone around him."  
  
Sydney knew she was right. She helped tie Nigel down to the bed. She sat next to him, gently stroking her fingers through his hair as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Racine came over to Sydney, putting her hand on her shoulder. Sydney could see the sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"It's never easy seeing someone you're in love with in pain."  
  
"Were just friends, he's my assistant," Sydney replied.  
  
"Oh," Racine answered, not believing her for one moment. She knew if they were going to help this man, Sydney was going to have to face her own fear. "Come, we must prepare ourselves. Richarde has become very powerful. With each hour he is getting stronger."  
  
By the time they had finished the rituals, the sun was sinking. Before leaving with Racine, Sydney went to see Nigel again. He was awake again, and struggling to break free from his restraints. The sounds of his screams tore at her heart, yet she knew there was nothing more she could do here. Sydney closed her eyes. She had to put the images of Nigel out of her mind. She needed all of her strength to defeat Richarde and reclaim the cross. The cross was the only thing that could help Nigel now.  
  
Sydney and Racine headed into the woods, leaving Nigel in the care of Racine's family. As they approached the sealed entrance to the chamber, Syd noticed an eerie silence. They searched together for another entrance. Within a short time, they found what they were looking for.  
  
The second entrance to the chamber stood wide open. As Sydney looked at it, one thing came to mind - the old saying, Come into my parlor, said the Spider to the Fly.  
  
Sydney knew the invitation was a trap, but it was one she could not refuse as she and Racine entered. The stairs lead to a narrow tunnel that gradually widened the further they progressed. They cautiously entered what looked like a small antechamber, one in which there was barely enough light to see by. As she scanned the room, she didn't see anyone, but her instincts were telling her differently.  
  
A shot rang out and Racine cried out in pain. "Johnson?" Sydney said as he stepped out of shadows, pointing a gun at her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Richarde has other plans, I'm just here to get rid of the bitch," Johnson said as he moved to stand over Racine's still body. "Now MOVE! He doesn't like to be kept waiting" Sydney reluctantly moved away from Racine as he motioned with the gun for her to enter the West tunnel.  
  
As Johnson knelt down to look at his handiwork, a sudden look of utter surprise crossed his face. He felt the knife blade slice through his throat. As he lay dying on the floor, he saw Racine standing above him as everything faded to black.  
  
Sydney rushed to her mentor's side. "I'm fine. It's only a flesh wound," Racine explained, seeing the look of confusion on Sydney's face. "Things are not always what they seem. Shadows have a way of playing tricks on the eyes."  
  
Syndey entered the Cross's chamber alone. Ricarde was there waiting for her.  
  
"So nice to see you again, Ms. Fox. I hope Mr. Bailey is well," he said with a smug smile. "Do you know what this is?" he asked as he held up a crude black doll. "I know this is a poor representation of Mr. Bailey, but it will have to do."  
  
Sydney saw the doll had pins sitcking out of its arms and legs, she was reminded of the excruciating pain in her shoulder caused by a similar doll Devereaux had made of her.  
  
Nigel felt blinding pain in his arms and legs as he struggled to break from his bindings. What had once been ropes had now become hideous snakes and as he looked, he saw their fangs start to bite into his flesh. 


	8. Chapter Eight

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and helpful comments. I wrote this over a year ago and someday plan to do some much needed rewrites. The first follow up to this story was also completed several months ago and I am now working on the third part of what has turned into a unexpected trilogy. A special thank you to TwisterJester for all your help editing my many mistakes and your encouragement.  
  
Please R and R.  
  
*********  
  
Poor Mr. Bailey. I wonder how long his heart can hold out before his fear kills him?"  
  
Sydney looked at Richarde, wanting to strike out at him, to make him suffer the way Nigel was. The past encounter with Devereaux had taught her a lesson. Though. Her martial arts skills would be of no use to her in this situation. She knew he was just taunting her, trying to make her act rashly.  
  
Richarde laid the doll down in front of the cross and walked to the center of the chamber. He closed his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, they had become as red as blood and he started to chant.  
  
Sydney heard faint sound of hissing coming from behind Richarde. As his chanting grew louder, so did the hissing. Snakes of every description started to fill the room, effectively blocking her only way out.  
  
The chanting stopped and Richarde looked at Sydney, knowing he had won. Her death by multiple snake bites would be ruled a freak accident. And as for Bailey? It would be death by natural causes.  
  
Sydney knew she was trapped. Richarde and his legion of snakes advanced towards her slowly. She could see he was savoring every moment. From the corner of her eye, Sydney spotted movement in the back of the chamber. Racine stepped out from the shadows, pointed the gun, and fired, hitting Richarde in the leg.  
  
Richarde stumbled back, momentarily blinded by the pain, but that one moment was all that was needed for him to lose control of the spell. A coral snake struck out, biting him in the thigh after he had inadvertently stepped on it. As he panicked, more bites ensued from the numerous snakes around him. Rattlesnakes, Copperheads and non-venomous varieties attacked.  
  
Sydney stayed frozen where she was. With this many snakes, any sudden movement toward the cross and the doll could be deadly. After what seemed like an eternity, the snakes began to scatter. She looked at Richarde's body. She couldn't help but see the irony in the situation. He had intended to use the snakes to kill her, and Nigel's fear to kill him, but in the end it had been the other way around.  
  
******  
  
Sydney and Racine raced back to Nigel, and as she entered the room her heart sank. Nigel was lying on the bed, deathly still, his eyes vacant and half-open. She slowly walked to the bed, afraid of what she would find. As she drew closer, to her relief she saw the rise and fall of his chest.  
  
He was alive.  
  
"He's just lost, and only you can show him the way back," Racine said as her family left the room. She smiled at Sydney as she closed the door.  
  
Sydney sat down bed. As she placed the Cross on Nigel's chest, she felt the same sensation of electricity flow through it as she felt the first time she'd touched it.  
  
Nigel jerked up, his body going into spasms as Sydney recited the word that Racine had told her. Soon the spasms faded, but there was no sudden fluttering of eyelids, no recognition showing. In his eyes there was only emptiness.  
  
Sydney place the cross on the nightstand and removed the ropes that bound Nigel to the bed. Even with the rags they'd used to protect his skin, he still had raw abrasions on his wrists. As she looked at him she finally understood what she had to do. She had to face her own fears, her own nightmare of caring for.... no, loving someone, just to have them taken away. That was her greatest fear. She loved Nigel. She had known it for some time. But her fear of losing him, of the pain that would bring, had prevented her from telling him how she felt.  
  
Sydney leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Come back to me." She lifted Nigel up, wrapping her arms around him. She cradled him in her arms, begging God to bring him back to her, to give her a second chance. "I know you can hear me. You have to fight.." She paused, tears sliding down her face "Please come back to me... I Love You. Please don't leave me."  
  
Nigel became dimly aware of the world around him. He knew that Sydney was there, holding him, talking to him, leading him back. He wanted to tell her he was there, that he could hear her. Exhausted from his experience, all he could do was move his head closer to hers.  
  
Nigel's small movement filled Sydney with hope. She gently laid him down on the bed, smiling through her tears as she saw recognition is his eyes and a faint smile cross his lips. He tired to say something, but Sydney place her hand lightly over his mouth "It's okay now, don't worry about anything except getting better."  
  
Nigel looked at Sydney, concerned for her. She looked as exhausted as he felt, but with her soothing words, he relaxed immediately and let the sweet embrace of sleep sweep over him. 


	9. Chapter Nine

I know I went for the sappy, shippy ending, but I alway believed Nigel and Sydney should be together. Please feel free to R and R  
  
  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Sydney was finishing up some work in the office. She'd sent Claudia home early. Things around the office had been slow for the past few weeks. Both she and Claudia were acutely aware of how empty the office felt without Nigel.  
  
After what had happened to him because of Richarde, Nigel had requested a leave of absence. He needed time to think about things, to come to terms with what had happened to him. He had gone back to London and was staying at his family's home. Nigel's brother, Preston, had called to let her know that he had arrived safely. That was the last she'd heard.  
  
Sydney locked her office door and couldn't help but stare at Nigel's empty desk. She missed him terribly and wanted nothing more than to see his smiling face walk through the door. When she got home, she turned the radio on and sat curled up on her sofa with her thoughts. She had defeated Richarde, but had he still won?  
  
Sydney remembered the time she had been looking for Attila's sword and the conversation she had with Fox Mulder. He had told her it had taken him and Scully seven years to figure out that their differences didn't matter. They'd started out as friends and co-workers, and now they were together and had a beautiful son. Sydney had asked him if he believed in fate, and if some people were meant to be in their lives.  
  
Was Nigel her fate. Had everything they had been through together over the years been God's road signs?  
  
She loved him, and since he had been gone she felt like half of herself was missing. For the first time in her life, she completely understood what her father had told her about her mother. Sydney's mom had been his soul mate, and even though their time together had been short, he'd cherished every second of it and wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
Sydney still wanted to go after him, but she couldn't. She knew that this was something Nigel had to do on his own. As she sat listening to the music, a new song started to play, one by Phil Collins that she hadn't heard in years. As she listened now, she thought how closely the lyric mirrored her life.  
  
How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave with out a trace  
  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
How can you just walk away from me,  
  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now, ooh there's just an empty space  
  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
  
just the memory of your face  
  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around,  
  
turn around and see me cry  
  
There's so much I need to say to you  
  
so many reasons why  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space  
  
But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
  
It's the chance I've got to take.  
  
The desire to catch the first flight to London was overwhelming, and as she contemplated doing just that, she heard a knock at her door. Sydney looked through the peep hole and saw the answer to all of her questions. She opened the door, and standing before her was the biggest sign she could ever receive, and that sign was Nigel.  
  
"Hi, I ......"  
  
Before Nigel could say another word, Sydney pulled him inside and threw her arms around him, tears freely flowing. She held him tight, never wanting to let him go. As she pulled back and looked at his face, she could see the difference in him. Instead of letting the experience destroy him, it had made him stronger.  
  
"Sorry I didn't call," he said as he wiped away some of her tears  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're back now and that all that matters." When he didn't reply right away, her joy quickly faded. "You are back, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. I knew that if I let what happened control my life, I'd be letting Richarde win, and that's something I don't intend to do." Nigel looked at Sydney, not sure of what else to say. There was so much he wanted to talk to her about. He wanted desperately to ask her if she had really said she loved him, or if it was his mind still playing tricks..  
  
Sydney knew Nigel well enough to know what he was thinking, what question he wanted to ask. She reached up and slowly ran her hand through his hair as she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Nigel's eyes were wide with surprise, and a strange thought went through his head. What if this was a dream? He felt Sydney deepen the kiss at the same time she reached behind him and gave the door a light push to close it. Putting that thought out of his mind, he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss.  
  
Nigel awoke. He felt something move across his chest, and for a split second he felt scared of what he might see. Then he looked at Sydney. Even in the dark she was beautiful. She had snuggled up against him, her arm draped across his chest. He loved her more than life itself, and he knew it had been her love for him that had saved him, brought him back from his nightmare. He wondered if Richarde was turning over in his grave. The man had intended to destroy them, but all he had done was make them stronger, making them finally admit want they truly wanted.  
  
Nigel held Sydney in his arms. He reached over and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He chuckled when he heard her soft moan of protest as she snuggled even closer to him. As he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, Nigel knew this was were he belonged. He knew he was home.  
  
***THE END*** 


End file.
